Pumpkin Spice Hearts
by SherCullen71
Summary: Little messages and gifts appear from a secret admirer... could it lead to happiness for both parties?


A little fall story for everyone, hope you enjoy it.

EPOV

I've been watching Bella for about three months now and I have been intrigued by her. She's beautiful, smart and shy at times. I've seen her at lunch with Alice and a few of the other girls. I've wanted to speak to her but I've been so scared that she wouldn't talk to me, except for work related stuff.

I've said hello to her several times and she always responds with a hello and a smile. I've noticed that since September she has started to decorate her desk for fall. She seems really to like the season. She dresses in browns, oranges and deep green colors, along with shades of gold. Not brassy, gaudy gold, but subtle gold, tan colors.

I've never been one for Halloween, especially since my parents were killed on that night by a drunk driver, which is also the reason I've never learned to drive. Of course that in itself would make any woman run from me. What twenty-eight year old doesn't drive. But this year as Halloween approached I've found myself getting interested in it and the beautiful woman who decorated her desk with pumpkins and little fall scenes.

I've taken to leaving her little treats on her desk with notes. Just little candies or a candle. The notes were cute and sweet, or at least I thought they were.

Halloween is a week away and Bella still doesn't know who has been leaving the treats on her desk. I watched her as she picked up the package of pumpkin spice tea and pumpkin scones that I picked up at this little bakery downtown.

I knew how much she enjoyed her tea, and I was running out of halloween themed candy. I couldn't wait till I would reveal myself to her at Alice's annual Halloween party, I usually don't go to the party but since I've watched how Bella embraced fall and Halloween, I've been reminded of how much my mother loved the season. I was worried that she would she be surprised by who I am and that would she run from me? But what if she didn't and this was the start of something wonderful?

Every morning I'd watch her arrive at her desk and look around to see who was around before she would pick up today's offering and read the little card attached.

She smiled and peered at our other co-workers trying to guess who left the item that she held in her hand, with a shrug of her shoulder she'd sit at her desk and start on her work.

" _Good Morning Volturi and Associates, this is Isabella how many I direct your call,"_ she'd say as she answered the phone.

I loved hearing her voice. I dreamed of hearing her say my name to me other than at work. I've only heard it a few times when she directed calls to my line or when she had to bring things over from Alice's office.

We'd occasionally see each other in the elevator and she'd smile but we haven't really spoken to each other at length, a polite hello or goodbye. But nothing more than that sadly.

This morning I left a package of Hershey kisses on her desk, they were all wrapped in oranges and browns. My note read, " _These remind me of your warm chocolate eyes."_

It was a particular cold day and I went out to lunch, I saw Bella and Alice walking back to the office. I watched as Bella gave her scarf to one of the homeless people that sat around out front. I made a mental note to buy her a scarf on the way home. She had such compassion and she smiled as she walked back inside and headed towards the elevator. We all were in there and Jacob also. He was annoying as he spoke to her, demanding that she go to dinner with him and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Bella held her own though, and I will be calling him into my office to discuss this matter further.

After a bit, I called my secretary and had her get Jacob in my office.

Jacob walked into my office but before I could say something about Bella, there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Masen, I am sorry but here is a urgent FEDEX package for you."

"Thank you Miss. Swan," I said taking the package.

Once she left Jacob said, "Man, what a fine piece of ass that is. I plan on tapping that soon."

I could feel the anger course through my veins as I looked at his smug face.

"Jacob, it is against Volturi company policy to make sexual remarks about another co worker. If I hear of this again, you will be dismissed."

"Yes sir," he said with a sneer as he stood up to leave.

I was glad to have him out of my office.

I opened the package and went through the contents and then I signed off on the contracts and then decided to call it a day.

I headed out of my office, and I smiled over at Bella as I walked to the elevator.

I walked down to Macy's to pick up a scarf for Bella and then I got on the subway and headed home. I couldn't wait to put the scarf on her desk.

The next morning I got there early and placed the the scarf and my note on her desk, the note read, " _Your kindness is one of the most beautiful parts of you."_

I waited outside of my office to see her pick up the note and the box, she read it and then opened the box pulling out the deep purple scarf and she looked around the office.

Her eyes fell on me and she smiled shyly before she sat in her chair and turned on her computer. I went into my office with a smile, she had no clue who left the scarf on her desk.

The day ended and I didn't see Bella when I left but I spoke with Alice about her Halloween party, and told her I would definitely be there. It shocked her but she was happy about it.

"Is there a reason you are going to come to my party now?" she asked.

"Perhaps, but you don't need to know about it."

"You like someone here at the office, don't you?"

"Umm.. maybe," I told her.

"I knew it, it's you. You're leaving Bella treats on her desk in the mornings."

"Will you keep it down," I said to her as I looked around to see if anyone overheard.

"No worries cousin, Bella went home sick today. She had a sore throat and stuffy nose."

"Are you sure? Do we need to send a doctor to her house?"

"No, she'll be fine," Alice said as she smiled at me.

"Perhaps I'll get her some chicken soup and crackers for lunch tomorrow and a large up of honey and lemon tea, if she's going to be at work," I said to Alice.

"Yeah, she'll be here tomorrow. I'll send her on an errand down to the copy room close to lunch time and then you can leave it on her desk."

"Sounds good."

Alice went back to her office and I went to mine and finished up my work for the day.

I decided to take a company car home, needing a relaxing drive instead of the subway. I called downstairs to let the driver know I'd be coming down in ten minutes.

I gathered my briefcase and headed to the elevator, as I was waiting for it I looked over at Bella's desk and frowned. I hope she felt better tomorrow, the office seemed a bit darker without her smiling face.

I got in the elevator and rode down to the garage level where I was met by the driver.

"Good Evening, Mr. Masen," he said to me.

"Evening Riley."

"Where would you like to go? To your residence?"

"I'd like to go for a drive down to Lakeshore Drive," I told him as he opened the door for me.

"No problem," he said as I got in. He shut the door and I pulled out my phone and pulled up my pictures.

As he pulled out of the garage I scrolled to Bella's picture and looked at it. I took this picture from my doorway as she opened one of the gifts I left her and the smile on her face warmed my heart.

I looked out the window at the city passing by me, and I couldn't wait to leave her the gifts I had for her on Thursday and Friday.

On Thursday, I was leaving her the Phantom of the Opera cd, since she loves musicals and it is very special to me. On Friday, I am leaving her an orange rose, the meaning is acceptable for sending any message of enthusiasm, one of love, thanks, friends or congratulations. I decided against a red rose, since they were primarily for people in love. I wouldn't want to scare her off yet.

I looked down at her face on my screen and smiled, she was so beautiful but she didn't act like other women. She was polite and shy, and had such a sweet personality.

"Are you ready to return to your residence?" Riley asked.

"Sure, could you drive down W. Hawthorne and then head towards my residence."

"No problem, Sir."

I just wanted to feel close to her, I know others would see it as stalking but not really.

I looked out the window as we were approaching her house and I smiled as I saw on light on upstairs in what I thought could be here bedroom.

Hopefully she was resting and would be at work in the morning and at lunchtime I'd have her some soup and tea.

As Riley headed back towards my home, I decided I would have a little dinner and then play my piano some. It helped me to relax and my Bella has inspired a new composition that I needed to get down on paper.

The car stopped and Riley opened the door for me and I got out.

"Thank you Riley, enjoy your evening," I told him as I handed him a tip. It wasn't necessary, but he did drive me all over Lakeshore Drive.

"You're welcome, Mr. Masen," he said as he turned back to the car and I headed up the walkway to my house.

It seemed too large for one person. It was always just a place to sleep, it's been missing the homey feeling. Perhaps one day it will feel like a home.

I went in and made a quick sandwich and then sat down at my grand piano and started playing the notes that were swirling in my head.

As I wrote them down I hoped to play them for Bella. Would she like it? I guess I'd have to wait to see.

I finished up and then headed up to bed, sleep wouldn't come easy as my thoughts were on the brown eyed beauty that resides down by the lake.

Wednesday was a flurry of activity at the office, I was glad to see Bella back and I watched as she smiled when she saw the soup and tea on her desk, but I really didn't get to interact with her as I had meetings all day and some took me away from the office and when I returned she was already gone for the day.

Thursday morning I left her the Phantom of the Opera cd and one of my favorite quotes, I always loved Erik's words in that part of the play, and they were the truest words to my heart. I knew how to play all of pieces from the play. The music always brought out my emotional side, that I've kept hidden from most of the world, but I feel that I could be me with a woman like Bella. She would appreciate all the parts of me, not just the successful Edward Masen. It is my one wish to find someone to love me for myself, not my family name or money. Alice sent her on a coffee run since someone scorched the pot in the office. I made sure that Alice told her to get me two Pumpkin Spice Lattes, one was for her.

After she delivered the coffee she went back to her desk and opened the gift, I watched as a tear fell from her eyes, and I wanted to rush over to her and scoop her up into my arms and kiss away the tears. But I didn't want to give away who I was yet, that would be revealed at the party.

I had an early meeting on this morning, at my client's property so I wouldn't be there when she got her final gift and note asking her to meet me. I was glad I won't be in the office and see her reaction to my note. I don't know if I'd be able to handle seeing her indecision. I hoped that she would show up at the clock tower to meet me.

I placed the rose and note on top of her desk. I hoped that it went the way I wanted and then I left for my appointment with my client.

I returned to the office after everyone left and I walked into my office and noticed a little halloween bag sitting there. I smiled to myself knowing that only one person in the office would leave treats for everyone, Bella. I picked up the bag and the files I needed and headed home.

Tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough, I only hope that she would show up. I've never been as nervous about any woman as I was Bella. I didn't want to just go on a date with her, I wanted to be in a relationship with her and I've never wanted that before. I hope it all goes well and that she doesn't run from me.

 **BPOV**

Once the calendar turned to September, I started to decorate my little desk with fall trees and little apples and pumpkins. I've always loved fall ever since I was a little girl and Halloween was always one of my favorite times of the year. I could dress up and be anything I wanted to be. I loved everything about fall, the smells of apple cinnamon and fall leaves. Pumpkin spice tea is my favorite as well as Pumpkin spice lattes. My apartment was decorated with leaves and a little halloween village. I loved that I could dress in earth tones of brown, oranges and greens. Everyone always said the colors emphasized my down to earth nature, I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. But I'd smile and tell them thank you anyway.

I started working at Volturi and Associates about a year ago and everything seems to be going well. I've met a lot of people, some have become close friends.

Alice is my closest friend, she's my direct supervisor and she's also the office social butterfly. She was always inviting me out with her and her friends in hope of finding me a date. But I'm not interested in any of her crowd. They are rather loud, party people and I'm more laid back, evenings on the couch, movies and just being together. Not the club scene type. Her cousin is Mr. Masen, one of the lead architect's. He's really nice, but I haven't spoke to him much, just to transfer calls or take mail into his office. He is really nice and very attractive, I really like his eyes and how they twinkle when he smiles and how his lips look look so soft, I wonder if they are. However I would never know, I am too plain and so out of his class to be good enough for him.

"Bella, are you still getting little treats and notes on your desk?" she asked over lunch.

"Yeah. I just wonder who it could be. He obviously knows something about me since all the treats are things I like and the notes are so sweet. "

"I could ask around, there's only so many people who would have access to the offices before people get here."

"No, I'm sure whoever it is will reveal themselves when they are ready."

"You're still coming to my Halloween party aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I said I'd be there. I'm not a hundred percent sold on my costume for it, but I'll be there."

"Bella, the sexy peacock costume is awesome for you. You have the body for it, all you need is a bit of confidence."

I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Come on, you know you can do it. You'll rock it and maybe mystery man will be there."

"Yeah, who knows. Did you invite everyone in the office?"

"I did. I'm dying to know who it is and I think I have narrowed it down to about five guys, but I'll keep thinking on it."

I couldn't help but laugh at her, "Let me know when you figure it out."

I pulled my coat tighter against me as we walked and right before we got to the office, I saw one of the many homeless people sitting on the bench and she had on a thin coat and no scarf. I pulled my scarf off and handed it to her with a smile. She thanked me and then we walked into the building.

We headed for the elevator. As we stepped inside, Mr. Masen was in there also and he said hello, with that gorgeous smile of his. Also Jacob was there too, he was rather handsy and overly flirty. I didn't like him or the attention he always shown me. "Bella, how about you and me, dinner tonight?" Jacob said loudly in the small elevator.

"No, I'm busy tonight," I said.

"Tomorrow?" he countered.

"Nope, busy then too."

"Come on, Bella. You can't be busy all the time."

"Sorry Jacob, I am," I said as the elevator opened and I looked back at Mr. Masen and smiled as I exited with Alice.

"That was awesome, B."

"He's just too much to handle and he's not my type. Too cocky. I like more of the peaceful, shy type of guy." Like him I thought to myself as I saw the shy guy smile slightly as he walked to his office.

I went back to work and then the FedEx came and it was urgent for Mr. Masen. I was nervous as I walked to his door and knocked. I've never had to go into his office before.

I knocked and he told me to come in but he wasn't alone. I glanced to see that Jacob was there and I quickly gave him his package and then left, not even giving Jacob as second look.

I walked to my desk and picked up one of the Hershey kisses and unwrapped it and savored the yummy treat. I loved the way the chocolate melted in my mouth.

The next morning, I arrived at my desk and there was a box sitting there with a note. I looked around like I always did, but I only saw Mr. Masen by his door as I opened the note and read it. I opened the box revealing a beautiful deep purple scarf. I lifted it from the box and rubbed it against my cheek, it was so soft but very warm too. I looked over at him and he smiled slightly.

He couldn't be who was leaving the gifts, perhaps he was just amused this morning.

I went back to doing my work and as the day wore on my throat feeling weird, like it had an itch, so I went to get some water thinking that would do the trick, but it didn't help.

Around lunchtime I was speaking to Alice when my throat felt like it was on fire and I had a slight cough.

"Bella, you looked and sound miserable. Why don't you head on home and take care of yourself," she said with a smile. "I don't want you to be sick."

"Are you sure, Alice?" I asked her.

"Definitely, I can finish up here and I'll see you in the morning. I want you to get better before the my party on Saturday."

"Okay, thank you so much. I'll see you tomorrow," I told her as I pulled on my coat and then wrapped my new scarf around me, as I did I smelled a scent that was vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it. I grabbed my purse and headed for the elevator, a nice nap and a cup of tea will fix me right up. So happy that I had a wonderful new scarf to keep my neck warm.

Alice waved at me before the elevator door shut.

I went home and had some tea and then took a nice nap. I woke up and had a bowl of cereal for dinner and then went right to bed.

The next morning I woke up and got ready for work. I was feeling better, but not all the way.

I get dressed and left my apartment and headed to the subway station. I never minded public transportation, it was always easier than driving in the city.

I got into the elevator and Jacob was in there, but he didn't say anything this time, thankfully. He just smiled as we rode up in silence. Even though he didn't speak to me the look on his face and in his eyes gave me the creeps.

I got out at my floor and walked to my desk, feeling disappointed that there wasn't anything waiting for me. I looked forward to getting the little gifts, they made my day brighter and made me feel special.

I took off my coat and scarf, brushing my fingers gently over it. I loved the softness of it and the slight scent still lingered there, but I still couldn't place it.

I got started on my work and Alice stopped by my desk and handed me a list that needed to be done by lunchtime. I loved working for Alice, her detailed lists made my job easier. Today's list was a bit different, she had me away from my desk at noon, that was a bit weird. I wasn't feeling the greatest but I had my tea and cough drops, so I'd make it through the day.

It was a busy day as I directed several calls to Mr. Masen and had to type up some documents for him and as I was finishing up the last one, I noticed the time and that I needed to go get the stuff for Alice. I closed out the document I was working on and picked up the list.

I went to the supply closet and looked for each item. It took me a bit to locate one thing and then I headed back to Alice's office with the box of office supplies.

I knocked on her door and she opened it with a smile.

"That was quick, Bella," she said with a smirk.

"Not really, did you know that the supply closet isn't set up for short people?"

She laughed as I placed the box on the table.

"I'm heading out to lunch, do you need anything?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Okay, see you in a bit," I said as I walked out of her office and back towards my desk.

I was surprised to see items sitting on my desk with a note, I picked it up and looked at it. I loved the handwriting on the envelope, whoever wrote it definitely had great penmanship and I liked that a lot.

Opening it I read his kind words, " _Even when you are under the weather, you make my life sunnier by being near you."_

I laid the note down and opened the bag and inside was a container of chicken soup several packets of crackers and a large cup of honey and lemon tea. I couldn't help but smile.

I looked up to see an associate and Mr. Masen by his office door, both of them were laughing and smiling.

I sat back at my desk and finished typing the document for Mr. Masen and then I sent it to the printer before I went to eat my lunch.

Thursday morning started kind of slow for me, Alice sent me a text on my way in asking me to stop at Starbucks for some coffee for everyone. Apparently someone made some coffee in the office machine and left it on scorching the pot. I told her that I was happy to stop and get some for whoever wanted it.

She rattled off the list and I was thankful that there wasn't too many.

I walked from the subway to Starbucks on the corner from our office.

I stood in line looking over the list of eight coffees, Mr. Masen wanted two large Pumpkin Spice lattes. He must have an early meeting with someone.

It was finally my turn and I told the barista my order and I thought about ordering something for me but it would be a challenge to carry eight, so I'd just skip it and have some tea when I got to my desk.

Surprisingly, it didn't take them long to make them and I was on my way to the office carrying them in a box.

I successfully got them to the elevator and I pushed the button to my floor and then I waited until the elevator doors opened and walked down the hallway to office.

"Morning Alice," I said as I handed her order to her.

"Thanks Bella, you don't know how much I need this today."

I smiled at her as I went to deliver Jessica and Ben's coffee, and then over to Angela and Garrett, and Mike's coffee.

Lastly I carried Mr. Masen's coffees to his door and knocked softly.

"Mr. Masen, I have your coffee order," I said as I slowly opened the door.

I could see he was on the phone so I quietly waited for him to finish before I walked in any further.

He hung up and then smiled up at me.

"Sorry about that, you were saying."

"I have the coffees you ordered as per Alice's request," I said.

"Ah.. yes, thank you," he said as he got up and walked towards me.

He picked up one cup from the tray and I looked at him in confusion.

"Didn't you want two Pumpkin Spice Lattes?" I asked.

"Yes, I was ordering one for you," he said as he took a tentative sip of the warm coffee. "Mmm.. perfect."

"Thank you, Mr. Masen. You didn't have to do that, but thank you. It is one of my favorite coffee's."

"I know," he said so softly I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

I just smiled, "Is there anything else you need, Mr. Masen?"

"Not at the moment, but you can call me Edward. Mr. Masen makes me feel really old," he said with a smile.

"Okay I will try my best, Mr... I mean Edward."

"That's better, don't you think Bella?"

I nodded as I turned to leave his office, "Thank you again for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

I walked back to my desk to see a package wrapped in tissue paper.

I picked up the note and opened it.

I sat down as I read the words, " _All I wanted was to be loved for myself." (Erik)" Phantom of the Opera._

My heart beat quicker as I picked up the cd and unwrapped it, inside was the cd to the play. Whoever was leaving the gifts knew a lot of about me. Not many people knew of my love for musicals.

I couldn't stop the tear that escaped my eye as I looked at the note, that quote was my absolute favorite one in the whole play and it was the truest to my heart. I lifted my hand up to brush away the tear and then I placed my hand over the necklace I wore under my shirt. No one has ever seen it or read what is inscribed on the heart, but I wore the necklace all the time with that very quote on it. It's the only piece of jewelry that I wear all the time.

As I caressed the heart and looked over at the note, I let my thoughts go back to my grandmother and her words to me as she gave me the necklace. " _Never settle for anyone unless they love you for you, not who they want you to be."_ She was such a wise woman and I miss her dearly. She would have been intrigued by all these little notes and gifts.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and then finished my work. I hoped the day hurried up so that I could listen to the cd as I made dinner. Alice was coming over to help me try on my costume to make sure it fit perfectly.

I finished my work and then picked up my purse, cd and my note and grabbed my jacket.

I walked to Alice's door and knocked.

"Come in," she responded.

"Hey, I'm heading out. I'll see you at my house about seven?"

"Yep, sounds good. I'll bring dessert."

"Awesome. I think we'll have tacos, if that's okay?" I asked.

"It's perfect. I'll see you at seven," she said as I went back out the door and walked to the office. Edward still hasn't returned to the office, he's been out most of the day.

I made my way to the subway station and waited for it to come, thankfully it wasn't a long wait. I was a bit tired from work today, and hopefully this cold would be gone before Alice's party on Saturday. I would hate to disappoint her and not go.

Once on the train, I found a seat close to the door. I hated when it was full but I didn't mind public transportation. It was easier to get around the city instead of driving. The train arrived at my stop and I got off and walked a block up to my house.

I went in and turned on the lights and then I put the cd on while I went to start making dinner.

While the meat browned I chopped the vegetables and set the table. I'm sure Alice would be on time.

I had everything set up and promptly at seven, I heard the doorbell.

I walked quickly to the door and opened it to see Alice standing there with a cheesecake and a bottle of wine.

"Hey Alice, thank you for coming," I said.

"Hi Bella, you're welcome. I love when we can hang out, outside of work."

"I have everything set up and ready for us."

"Awesome, I hope you like cheesecake, and I got the wine to go with dessert."

"I definitely love cheesecake. What kind did you get?"

"Pumpkin of course, I know how much you love it," she said with a smile.

"You're awesome," I said with a laugh as we sat down.

We both started to make our tacos as we talked and laughed over Mike's mishap with the coffee maker.

"I don't see how he forgot the water," I said.

"Rumor has it a certain secretary was distracting him while he was making the coffee," she said.

"Who?"

"Jessica from the eighth floor."

"No, I thought she was still seeing that one guy from Accounting," I said.

"Apparently not. So any clue on your mystery man?" she asked.

"Nope, not a one. He left me the Phantom of the Opera cd this morning and a really awesome quote from the play."

She just smiled at me, like the cat that ate the canary.

"Do you know who it is?"

"I have my suspicions but I'm not at liberty to share. I'm sure he'll reveal himself at the party. Will you show me the notes?"

"After dinner," I said.

She smiled over at me and we continued eating. I'm sure she knew exactly who the mystery man was.

"Alice, when do you want me to try on my costume?" I asked her as I finished with my dinner.

"After we clean up and before you show me the notes," she said with a grin. "I know the costume will look great on you. I also know you have reservations about it, but Bella you're beautiful. You just need to believe it and own it."

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes at her as I picked up our plates and she followed me and grabbed the bowls of lettuce and tomatoes and brought them into the kitchen.

I loaded the dishwasher as she put away the leftovers and then we went to my bedroom to try on my costume.

I stood in front of her and she smiled at me, "It looks perfect, Bella. What are you worried about?"

"It's not too much? I feel so naked in it."

"Nope, it's perfect. I know mystery man will love it."

"You talk like you know who he is," I said as I walked back towards the bathroom to change.

"I have a very good idea of who it is."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" I asked.

"Nope, why ruin the fun!"

"I guess, I just hope that it's someone that isn't a loser."

"He's definitely not that, that is if I'm right about who I think it is," she said.

I came back to my room and got out the notes and handed them to her as we walked back to the kitchen to get dessert and wine.

She sat down and started reading through them, "These are really swoon worthy and definitely written by who I think they were."

"Really?"

"Yep, I'm sure of it," she said as she took a sip of wine.

"Do I know him?" I asked as I took a bite of the cheesecake.

"You do."

That really doesn't help me, it could be anyone from the mailroom to management. "It's not Newton is it?"

"God no, Bella. He's not capable of swoon worthy notes like these, this person has couth and poise and is a romantic at heart. Not a bumbling idiot. He's a shy, quiet man that doesn't date around, he's looking for a serious relationship. The person who wrote these notes knows how to treat a woman, he just hasn't found the right one, until now. He's not like the other guys in the office."

"You sound like you know him well, Alice."

She shrugged her shoulders and we finished our dessert.

"You'll find out on Saturday, I know he'll be there," she said with a smile.

I nodded as I got up and took our plates and glasses to the kitchen and then came back into the living room.

"I guess I better head home, and I'll see you in the morning," she said. "Thank you for dinner, I had a great time."

"You're welcome Alice, I had fun too. I'll see you in the morning."

We hugged and she went out the door.

I locked up and then went up to bed.

It was a dreary morning as I got up out of bed and get ready for work, I didn't have to think about what to wear since Halloween is tomorrow and most of the staff was dressing up today. So I had a witch hat and a black shirt and a long skirt. I had some green and black tights to wear with my granny boots. Alice was dressing up as an angel with wings.

I grabbed my bag that had my little Halloween treats that I made for everyone and my purse and I headed for the subway.

As I got on the train, I noticed several other people were in costume also, so I didn't feel so weird. It didn't take long until the train pulled up at my stop. I got off and walked to my building and went inside.

I was glad to ride up the elevator alone, I hated when I got stuck in there with Jacob. He's been rather quiet lately, I haven't heard or seen him since he was in Mr. Masen's office.

The elevator stopped at my floor and I got out, as I came into the office I handed out my little treat bags and I placed one on Mr. Masen's desk, even though I knew he'd be out most of the day. I then walked to my desk to see a note and an orange rose sitting there.

I picked up the note and opened it, " _I've watched you smile over the notes and gifts, and I've seen your tears but now I wish to see your beautiful brown eyes looking at me as we meet face to face. I'll be at the Water Tower at 9pm Saturday. Meet me there. Until then, smile that smile and know that You brighten my days, beautiful. Till tomorrow hopefully."_

I lifted the rose to my nose and smelled its fragrance as I picked up the note and headed to Alice's door. I knocked quickly before opening it and walking in.

"What do I do?" I wailed as I thrusted the note into her hand.

She read it quickly and then handed it back to me, "It's easy Bella, you go meet him at 9 o'clock."

"What if I don't like him or he's a total jerk?"

"Bella, I can assure you that he's not a total jerk."

"But what if he doesn't like what he sees," I reasoned.

"He obviously already likes you, think about all the gifts and time he's put into each of the notes. He must like what he's seen. It will be fine, trust me on this," she said as she put her hand on my shoulder and we walked to the door. "It'll be awesome, don't worry about it. Let's finish this day and then all will be revealed tomorrow."

I nodded as I walked back to my desk and sat down.

She's right, he obviously knows what I look like and he has put a lot of thought into the gifts and the notes are amazing. She definitely knew who sent the notes and gifts.

I typed up some contracts and emailed a few clients for other architects and I looked through the job postings online. I don't want to be a secretary forever. I'd like to use my interior design degree eventually. But when you needed a job and there was no openings in your field, you take whatever job was offered to you. Being a secretary isn't a horrible job, but it's not doing my passion either. I love designing rooms and adding flair to a project.

The day seemed to go by quickly as I had many projects to finish before the end of the day, I noticed that Edward hasn't been back all day and if I was honest with myself I kind of missed seeing him.

I looked over at the rose laying on my desk, I couldn't help but wonder who left it. I moved my fingers over the petals and I owe it to myself to find out who it is, so I'll meet this mystery man at the water tower.

The day finally ended and I made my way to the elevator and headed down to the first floor, I walked through the lobby and then fixed my scarf as I walked outside.

It wasn't a long walk to the subway station and I swiped my card and went to wait for the train. There were a lot of people in costumes waiting too, so I wasn't alone. It didn't take long for the train to pull up and I hurried on to find a seat. I made sure to look around my surrounding as I always did, but nothing looked out of the ordinary. Just a lot of people and a few teens that barely looked my way.

The train stopped and I exited and walked up to the street and went to the little corner deli and got a sandwich for dinner and then carried on to my house. I loved walking in the fall, the sound of the leaves crunching under my shoes and the scent of the wet leaves and dirt mingling together with the neighborhood smells.

I'm sure Alice would find that weird, but I've always loved fall and all that went with it.

I walked up the stairs of my house and opened the door, I took a deep breath and smiled at the scent of cinnamon and pumpkin that filled my home. I hoped if I ever got married that whoever he was would enjoy that scent also, as well as my Christmas scents.

I put my coat away and took off my Halloween boots and hat, placing them neatly in the hallway as I carried my dinner into the kitchen.

I sat down to eat it as I sorted through my pile of mail on the table, mostly bills and junk mail. I don't get a lot of personal mail, which is fine by me.

I finished my dinner and went to my bedroom to get changed, I put the note from today on my desk as I looked over at my costume hanging up. I hoped that it wouldn't turn off whoever mystery man is, I usually don't go for sexy outfits at all. But Alice assured me that it's pretty for me. I did like how it made me feel as I wore it. I felt more confident and really attractive. I just hoped it doesn't give off the 'I'm easy' vibe.

I shook my head at those thoughts and pulled on my sweatshirt and a pair of leggings as I headed out of my room to settle in and watch some Halloween movies that were playing on tv.

It was a little before midnight, when I checked to make sure the door was locked and then walked upstairs to my bedroom. I got into bed and snuggled under my blankets. I loved autumn and the cooler nights, living in the city during the summer was sweltering so the cooler air was very welcome.

Sleep didn't come easy as my mind kept going over how this meeting could go with mystery guy. I was finally able to drift off to sleep about two, and I was glad I had nothing to do but ordinary things until the time of the party.

I got up around ten and did some laundry and paid some bills online. I made a light breakfast and went to sit out on the back porch and read a bit. It wasn't too chilly, but I wrapped my blanket around my shoulders as I sipped my tea. I loved mornings like these and I really missed my grandmother. We'd always sit outside with our tea and she'd tell me about her life and her adventures. She always had a way of making me see that I could accomplish anything, she was my biggest encourager and I will miss her forever.

I smiled as I looked at the changing trees and tried not to think of the party tonight, but I was nervous. I was going to finally meet whoever was leaving me the notes and the little gifts. I was slightly afraid that I wouldn't like who it is, or worse it'd be someone like Jacob. I could always not go, but the what ifs would plague me. So I would go and meet whoever it might be.

Morning slipped into the afternoon as I finished doing the normal household stuff that I left for the weekend. I was still nervous about the party but I knew that if I skipped it Alice would be upset with me and I'd probably end up regretting it. My grandmother would just tell me to go and meet whoever it was and that if I didn't I would regret it.

I made a light dinner, since I knew that there would be appetizers and desserts at the party.

After eating, I made my way upstairs to my room to start getting ready. I took a quick shower and then I dried off, I went back into my room and fixed my hair and put on make up. Alice left instructions for me on how to put it on so that it would accentuate my eyes. It didn't take me long and then I went to put on the costume. I still wasn't comfortable with how skimpy it was, but Alice said it looked perfect on me.

I fluffed out my hair and looked in the mirror and I couldn't believe how different I looked. I picked up my long coat, my mask and my small purse as I headed out the door and down the stairs.

My nerves were kicking up with every step I took. But I owed it to myself to see who this mystery man was that left the many wonderful things on my desk. Alice was confident that she knew who he was and she assured me that he wasn't a loser. I only hope that I can trust her judgement.

I went out my door to the cab that was waiting for me. I didn't want to take the subway tonight, especially not dressed the way I was.

I told the driver that I was heading to the Ritz Carlton by the Water Tower and he nodded as he started to pull into traffic.

It only took about twenty minutes to get downtown and we were soon pulling up to the hotel and I handed him the money before he got out and opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I told him as I got out.

I slowly walked into the hotel and followed the signs to the ballroom and as I stepped inside I was taken aback by all of the decorations. It looked elegant, but also Halloweenish too. I walked farther into the room as Alice ran up to me, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh my God, you look amazing. I told you that this would look perfect on you," she practically screamed over the music.

"Thanks, I have to admit I do look quite different than usual."

She smiled as she pulled back as her husband, Jasper came over to us. "Hello Ms. Bella, you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, kind Sir," I said with a giggle.

"It seems you have quite the admirers gathered," he said as he looked over his shoulder and I followed his eyes to see Jacob staring at me.

"Ugh... you invited him," I said to Alice.

"Yeah, but Jasper wasn't referring to him."

"Who then?" I asked as I looked behind him, only to catch a glimpse of someone ducking behind a pillar. It looked as if he was wearing a mask similar to the Phantom of the Opera ones.

"You'll see," Jasper said with a smirk. "Would you ladies like a drink?"

"That would be lovely," Alice said.

"Sure, anything is fine," I said as I scanned the crowd again.

He walked towards the bar and Alice walked us towards a table.

"Are you nervous, Bella?" she asked as we sat down.

"Yes," I said breathed out. "I.. I'm just so unsure, what if he doesn't like what he sees."

"No worries, it'll be fine. I guarantee it. I know this person and you've met him. You just don't know that it was him leaving the gifts."

Jasper came back to the table and handed us both a glass, before I could reply to her.

"Thank you," I told him as I took a sip. "That's good, what is it?"

"It's called Vampire's Kiss. Do you like it? If you don't I can get you something else."

"No, it's good," I said taking another small sip.

"Bella, would you care to dance?" Jacob asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Um.. no, I'm meeting someone in about thirty minutes."

"That's plenty of time for us to have a dance."

"I don't think so, sorry," I said looking past him, to where someone stood wearing the same phantom mask that I saw earlier. His hair was slicked back, but he seemed familiar to me.

"Bella, just one dance," Jacob said again.

"The lady said no," Jasper told him forcefully and Jacob walked away.

"Thank you, he wasn't taking no for an answer."

"You're welcome, Bella."

It was almost time to got to the Water Tower. I picked at the appetizer that Alice had sent over and I finished my drink before standing up, "I guess I better go."

"It will be awesome, Bella. Don't worry," she said as she stood up and hugged me. "I'll see you in a bit, I think."

I nodded as I walked away slowly. Was I insane? Why am I doing this? I could just get in a cab outside and forget everything. My thoughts were running wild as I stepped out into the foyer and then headed for the door.

No, I need to go and see who it is. It would bother me if I didn't. I'm sure I'd regret it.

I stepped outside and pulled my jacket around me, it wasn't really cold but a bit brisk out. It was a short walk to the Water Tower and I could see it as I turned the corner. Slowly I walked towards it and I saw a man standing there with his back to me.

I could hear my heart beating loudly, each beat thumping in a fast rhythm in my ears. Just as I neared the man, he turned around and there was the one who knew the real me.

"Bella," he said as he took a step closer to me.

I just stared at him, my words getting lost in my throat.

I watched as he reached out his hand and touched my arm as his green eyes looked down into mine.

He smiled down at me, "You look beautiful. Thank you for coming, I was nervous you wouldn't come."

"I...I would have regretted not coming," I said softly. "Thank you for all the gifts by the way, it was really sweet of you."

"I wasn't sure how to approach you otherwise," he said softly.

"It was a very imaginative way and the notes were amazing. I've never received anything like them."

"I'm glad that you liked them, I meant every word," he said as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I'm sorry, you must be so cold, we could go in if you'd like."

"Not to the party, perhaps somewhere quiet," I said.

"Would the hotel bar be okay?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect, Edward." I loved the way his name sounded coming from me. I saw his smile as I said it, like it was something he longed to hear. I felt nervous in this moment, remembering all the things I've heard about him and then what Alice told me about her suspicions of who left the notes. Could she have been in on all of this?

He smiled down at me as held out his arm for me and I put my arm through his as we started walking back towards the hotel.

"It's a beautiful night out," I commented as I looked up at the cloudless sky, the city lights twinkled in darkness.

"It is, but it's beauty doesn't compare to yours," he said with a smile.

I could feel my cheeks heat up no one has ever said something so sweet to me like that.

As we approached the hotel, he stopped and opened the door and allowed me to walk in ahead of him and then he took my arm in his as he lead me towards the bar.

He maneuvered us through the crowd of people to a cozy booth in the back where he helped me take off my jacket before helping me sit down. Once he was seated across from me he motioned a waiter over to us.

"What would you like, Bella?"

I looked down at my hands and bit my lip as I struggled with what to order. I took a deep breath as I looked up into his piercing green eyes. "I'm not really one to drink very much, so if it's okay with you I'd just like a Pepsi."

He smiled at me as he turned to the waiter, "Could you make that two?" The waiter nodded as he walked away and I suddenly felt nervous being alone with Edward.

"I hardly ever drink, maybe a glass of wine but only one," he said his voice a bit shaky. "My parents were killed by a drunk driver on Halloween, when I was thirteen."

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I said softly as I put my hand on top of his.

He flipped his hand over and held my hand in his, "Thank you, it was a long time ago but it still affects me."

"I'm sure it would," I said softly.

Our soda's arrived and he nodded at the waiter, but didn't let go of my hand as we both took sips of the sugary drink.

I giggled softly as I felt his fingers stroke the back of my hand.

He quickly pulled his hand back, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. I liked you holding my hand," I told him as I grabbed his hand back and this time he giggled.

We talked about many things, and we both laughed and stole glances at each other as many people came and went from the bar.

"Did Alice always know it was you leaving the notes?" I asked him as I looked up at him. I needed to know.

"No, she figured it out the day you went home sick."

I nodded. "She was very complimentary to you when she had dinner at my house the other night. I was worried that I wouldn't be what you wanted and she was very reassuring that I was perfect for you."

"You are, Bella. I haven't dated a lot, and I haven't found anyone that I wanted to be in a relationship with until now. That is, if you wanted to be with me. Most women wouldn't want someone who doesn't drive," he said softly looking intently into my eyes.

"Edward, it doesn't matter that you don't drive. I take public transportation most times in the city, it's easier. I have a car but I don't like to drive in the city. As for wanting to be with you, I.. I'd like that."

He smiled at me, looking relieved. "Do you want to go back into the party?"

"Sure," I said with a smile as he placed some money on the table and stood and offered his hand to me.

"You really do look beautiful tonight. Do I have Alice to thank for this costume? or did you pick it out?" he asked.

"Alice, she had to convince me to wear it. Thank you."

"I'm glad she did."

We walked back into the ballroom and made our way towards Alice's table. She looked up as we approached and smiled widely. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, especially Jacob's as I saw him staring my way.

"Bella, I told you he wasn't a loser," she said with a smirk.

I nodded as Edward moved a chair out for me and helped me sit down.

"So you did," I said with a smile.

"Edward, let's go get the ladies a drink," Jasper said to him.

"Um.. sure, I'll be right back," he said as he stood up and moved a stray piece of hair out of my eyes.

"Okay."

"So how was it? Were you surprised to see Edward standing there?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it seemed natural. He's really different than I expected. He seems so unsure of himself, and I like it."

"I knew you'd be perfect for each other."

"Bullshit," an angry voice said from behind me. "Why in the hell would you want to be with a man who can't even drive? You need a real man who can pick you up at your door."

I stood up, feeling very protective of Edward and I wasn't going to let Jacob say anything bad about him.

"Who do you think you are trying to tell me what I need? You don't know me and I sure as hell wouldn't want to be with you. Edward is every bit a real man and I don't care that he doesn't drive. Driving a car doesn't make you a man, knowing how to treat a woman does. Edward is more of a man than you'll ever be," I said looking up at him. I could see his eyes darken and I tried to stand my ground and not let him get to me.

"Bella, how do you know what kind of man I am? You've never given me the chance to show you? We could be real good together, you just need to let the stiff down gently. You need more than his pansy ass."

He moved closer to me and grabbed my arm roughly pulling me to him.

"Jacob, let me go now," I said as I saw Edward standing there, his full of anger and his jaw set tightly.

I could feel his fingers pressing harder into my arm.

"You know what you deserve that waste of space Masen, there's plenty of other women at the office I don't need to get down to your level," he said as he released my arm and started to walk away but Edward stopped him.

"Jacob, you will report to my office at eight o'clock on Monday morning," Edward said with an authoritative voice as he placed his hand on my back and I stepped back into him.

Jacob just sneered as he walked away.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked as he took my arm in his hand, and gently ran his fingers over the bruise that was forming from Jacob's fingers.

"I'm fine," I said softly not wanting all the attention.

"Hmm.. we'll need to ice it," he said as he helped me sit down. He picked up a napkin and grabbed a few ice cubes out of the glass of soda that he had. He wrapped them in the the napkin and pressed them to my arm.

I shuddered at the coldness as I looked up at him.

"I.. I'm not sure what to say," I mumbled.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I heard what you said to him. No one has ever defended me like that. It was amazing, pretty girl."

"I just didn't like what he was saying and I meant every word I said. It doesn't matter to me that you don't drive and you truly know how to treat a woman. Not many men would leave those notes and gifts on a woman's desk, you're a wonderful man, Edward Masen," I said as he continued to move the ice over my arm.

"Thank you," he said shyly. "How does it feel now?"

"Much better."

"Would you like me to see you home?" he asked.

"Yes please, that would be lovely," I said as I turned to Alice. "Thank you for inviting me, I had a good time."

"You're welcome, Bella," she said with a smirk. "I'll call you tomorrow."

I nodded as Edward said his goodbyes and picked up my coat, wrapping it around me, and then he placed his hand on the small of my back and he guided us through the crowd as many people watched us. Some said good-bye but others just looked.

Once outside he lead me over to a cab and helped me get in. He told the driver my address before he pulled out into traffic.

"You know where I live?" I asked looking up at him with a puzzled look.

"I do," he smirked down at me and I smiled shyly at him.

The rest of the cab ride was spent chatting about little things and sharing smiles with each other.

As the cab pulled up in front of my house, Edward opened the door and helped me out and then he turned to the driver and told him to wait.

He walked me up to my door and stood there quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat, "Thank you for taking a chance and meeting me at the Water Tower."

"I'm glad I did," I said softly looking up at him. "I had a good time with you tonight, I usually dislike parties."

"Me too. If it would be okay, I'd like to call you tomorrow and perhaps make plans to go on an actual date. That is if y.. you'd like to go out with me?"

"Hmm.. I'd have to check my busy calendar," I said with a laugh.

"Okay," he said dejectedly.

"Edward, I was kidding. I don't have a busy calendar. I'm pretty much a homebody, and I'd love to go on a real date with you."

"You would?" he questioned.

"Yes, you're a wonderful man and a girl would totally have to be crazy to not want to go out with you."

"Most women only see me for my last name and what it can do for them," he said as he looked down at his feet.

"Edward, I don't care about any of that. I want to be with you."

He nodded.

"I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow."

"I'll call sometime in the afternoon. Would it be too forward of me to kiss you right now?" he asked.

"No, I'd like it if you kissed me," I said as I licked my bottom lip in anticipation.

He leaned in slowly and kissed my lips gently as I moved my hands up and wrapped them around his neck angling my head a bit giving him more room.

I could hear his moan emanating from his chest as he pulled back, "Wow."

"I'd say so too. I should go in, the cab driver seems to be getting impatient."

"Let him, I'm paying him," he said as he leaned back in and brushed his lips over mine again, this time it was my turn to moan as his tongue slid against mine.

We kissed for a few seconds more before we both pulled back.

"I should go," he whispered.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he said as he stepped back and I opened my door and went inside. I waved at him as he walked back to the cab and I closed my door.

What an interesting evening this turned out to be.


End file.
